Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, display devices have been used for various purposes. Flat panel displays such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have achieved widespread popularity because they are thin and lightweight. A display device can be implemented with an active area displaying images that a user recognizes and a dead area (i.e., inactive area or non-display area); that is, an area that does not emit visible light. The dead area typically includes wires that are connected to the active area. The wires terminate at pads where components that drive the active area are mounted. Careful arrangement of wires, pads and insulating layers is important for the integrity of signals that are transmitted between the two areas.